


Let me speak French between your legs

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, French, Hogsmeade, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Remus speaks French, Sirius doesn't like books, Smut, The Marauders Era, bookstore, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Remus speaks French and Sirius loves it.





	Let me speak French between your legs

**Author's Note:**

> I've used fragments of French Oscar Wilde's "Dorian Gray".

Remus was staring absently at the single drops, falling on the Honeydukes' window. Behind his back, James and Peter were competing who would fit more Salt Water Taffies in their mouths.

"Are you all gonna give up at some point? We walked in only because of the rain and it has stopped hours ago," said bored Remus, stifling a yawn.

James wanted to answer but he didn't say anything - his eyes went wide opened and his face almost white, trying to catch a breath in a panic.

"Yep, I think you've had enough," giggled Sirius. He hit friend's back a few times and James split out a content of his mouth into a paper bag, breathing quickly. "So, my Moony boy, where do you want to go next? We have almost an hour left."

After a short discussion (sly James tried to eat some more taffies, but Sirius took his sweets away), they split - James and Peter were looking for Lily in Three Broomstick Inn, while Sirius and Remus went for a walk without a clear purpose.

The air was still stuffy when they left the shop. Although the storm ended a while ago, the dark clouds were covering the sky and boys could feel the rain on their skin. They were walking slowly along various shops and other terrific places, but nothing seemed like suiting them; they had already got used to those colourful shop windows and weird dressed people. Remus thought that nothing could surprise them anymore and pushed his palms deeper into his pockets, looking at his own sneakers. But then, he heard - among Sirius' whistle, a singing bird. When he lifted his head, he noticed a small sparrow sitting on a shop signboard.

"Have you ever been here?" Remus asked, pointing at the Tomes and Scrolls. "We've been in Hogsmeade hundreds of times and we've never been interested in this place!"

"Hmm, maybe because it's a bookstore and books aren't interesting in the first place," Sirius murmured. Although he sounded pouty, he politely opened the doors and let his boyfriend through.

Sirius felt like he had walked into another world; the squeeze in Honeydukes was so oppressive that it was hard to breathe freely, but the place where he was now was completely empty. Only a small, old man was standing in the corner, trying to reach something from the highest shelf.

Before his eyes got used to the darkness, Remus had already greeted the man and disappeared. He hesitantly walked in, thinking about a good excuse to leave the place as soon as possible. Sirius knew perfectly how Remus reacted to books and he didn't want to waste hours, waiting for Remus, who had to touch every single tome.

"Remus?" Sirius called him, doing his best not to draw attention. He went almost through the entire shop, looking into every alley and trying to find his little nerd. "Gosh, we're inside for less than two minutes and I've already lost him..." he thought and turned around, wanting to make another round.

"Did you know they have muggle books as well?"

Sirius almost jumped, hearing a soft voice from the left alley.

"Merlin's beard, Lupin, don't disappear just like that!" he hissed and stood in a distance from Remus, giving him a long lasting look.

Remus' eyes were moving slowly, focused on the books' spines. Even from where he was standing, Sirius could see his eyes brightening. He straightened up, almost like he wanted to honour the authors, his fingers were sliding over the line of books. He felt the need to touch every one of them, to read every story, to find himself in every unique universe. Sirius wasn't sure if the boy even noticed him, but he didn't want to interrupt. He thought he had caught Remus in such an intimate act; the view amazed him to the point where he started wishing he had had a camera with himself. His heart skipped a beat when he thought how beautiful Remus was. "And he had no idea what he makes me think of every time he's busy and sure that I don't see him," Sirius added in his mind.

"And they aren't only in English," Remus continued, not aware of _the look_ in the other's gaze. "Just look how many French books are there!"

"Read me something, then," Sirius' voice became deeper. He got closer to his boyfriend, his eyes still on Remus' body.

"Well, you've done your time at school and you can do it on your own. You know French just as well as I do," he replied with a frank smile but didn't give a thirsty Sirius a single look.

After all, Remus' statement wasn't true. Although whole Blacks generations were fluent in French, Sirius had never paid enough attention to the lessons. "Well, I don't need another language if I am going to stay at the same Black's mansion in England with pureblood English wizards for the rest of my life," Sirius kept saying every time Remus tried to convince him to use a textbook, and "I can't do it now, I have a detention again!" was his usual (true) excuse.

'Oui, letters... I think I've heard something about them back in my times...' Sirius said with a dramatic eye roll, making Remus giggle.

"What do you want me to read?" Remus finally looked at him, unaware of the other's plan.

"It's up to you," Sirius shrugged.

Something had to blurt Sirius out because Remus broke the eye contact with a suspicious look on his face. He stood on his toes and took the fourth book from the right.

"Have you ever heard about Dorian Gray?" he asked, looking at the cover. He barely held back from sniffing those white, new pages.

"Is it a story about a handsome man who lasted gorgeous until the end of his days? Just like I'm going to do?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

"Not really, but you were surprisingly close," Remus laughed softly. "Ready?"

"When you are," he said. Remus opened the book, making the pages flip, and when he stopped at a random page, Sirius got even closer and placed his index finger on a chosen line, biting his lower lip.

The taller boy started reading slowly. Situations like this were always intimidating him and he couldn't help but slate himself for messing up some basic words.

" _Le jeune homme était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée... le regardant avec cette étrange e-expression qu’on voit sur la figure..._ " Remus' voice trembled, although Sirius didn't care at all. He could listen to his French till the end of their lives, and he wouldn't have enough. Sirius adored every single sound his boyfriend made; some of them made him shiver, other were a reason to smile. But now all of them sounded like a stimulus for his further gasps.

"Let me see how you're doing with little a distraction," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. He placed hands on his hips and pushed him forward a little bit, so now the other's back was touching the shelves. Remus didn't feel any urge to move away and stayed obediently at his place, focusing on the book. Seeing how submissive the other was, Sirius straightened his arm, leaning his palm on a shelf at the height of Remus' head. His lips touched the bare skin of Lupin's neck, and although the boy's body reacted immediately, he tried to keep a straight face.

" _...de ceux qui sont absorbés dans le spectacle, lorsque joue un grand artiste. Ce n’était ni un vrai chagrin, ni une joie véritable_ ," he finished the sentence and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Remus inhaled this magnificent mix of scents - he could sense old books, dust, Sirius' cologne and taffies.

"Don't stop reading," Sirius murmured, placing another sweet kiss on Remus' jaw. He could feel how Remus' body was melting under his touch, how foggy and absent his sight was... He was observing his cheeks becoming red and hands shaking subtly, but he didn't think about finishing now. He firmly grabbed a corner of his lover's sweater, showing this one small mole right under Remus' collarbone. When Sirius' lips found its place on his bare skin, he started licking and sucking the sensitive spot, leaving marks of his arousal all over his body.

As Sirius was teasing Remus with his mouth, his left hand began wandering; soon, the innocent circles on Lupin's torso and nipples changed into greedier, longer moves. Sirius' fingers were going lower and lower, touching the flash through the material, making Remus want more.

" _C’était... l’expression d’un spectateur... avec, peut-être, une lueur de triomphe... dans ses yeux..._ " it was harder and harder to recognise individual words. All of those French lines got mixed with gasping sounds, and Remus tried so bad not to let a single moan out. But when Sirius finally found the belt and pushed his knee between Remus' thighs, forcing him to widen his legs, he lost control.

"Ohhh," he moaned, making Sirius move away from his neck. Remus noticed a sassy smile crossing the other's lips as Sirius lift his head up, changing the distance between their faces. When there were only millimetres between them, Sirius looked into Remus' green eyes and pushed the boy's already hardened dick with his knee.

"Shh, you have to be quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us, don't you?" Sirius asked and kissed his half-opened mouth by surprise. Remus moaned again, but this time the pleasing sound got deafened. He was so hard it almost hurt and moved forward, trying to brush against Sirius' leg.

"Ok, ok, I get it... you're so impatient," Black whimpered and back off, sliding out his knee. He unbuckled the belt and slipped his hand into Remus' boxers. 

Remus shivered immediately when Sirius' talented fingers met the tip. He started stroking him with slow, long movements, spreading the precum on the whole dick. Remus was gasping loudly, not caring whether or not someone might catch them in a wicked act at the back of a classy bookshop. His mind was focused only on the other's hand and the pleasing sensation. Remus could stay there forever, recreating this moment over and over again, feeling the building climax and breaking into small pieces until Sirius' touch till the end of his days, but Sirius didn't want to waste their time - he kneeled in front of him and a dull crack of his joints filled the shop for a second. He unzipped and pulled his pants down a little bit, noticing how visible Remus' arousal was.

Remus couldn't help but moan as Sirius licked the head of his dick, tasting the precum. When Sirius finished cleaning it up, he began to suck little by little, and after a moment, Remus' whole erection disappeared into Sirius' perfect pink lips. Although Remus had one of the most beautiful views on the Earth right in front of him, he closed his eyes anyway. He not only was experiencing waves of uncontrolled pleasure which had dominated his body, but also he was too ashamed to look down, knowing that Sirius would want to keep an eye contact at any cost. And he wasn't wrong - as soon as the other boy shut his eyes, Sirius found his free palm and placed it onto his own head, silently asking to play with his hair. 

At first, Remus shyly curled a single streak around his index finger, not knowing what to do next. But after a while, his movements became braver - he was messing his hairdo, making Sirius growl. Willy-nilly, Remus opened his eyes and gave Sirius a look. He immediately felt his legs getting weak and his heart skipping a bit, but a young, handsome boy, who was kneeling in front of him and giving him a head only smirked and tightened his lips.

Once their eyes met, Remus couldn't take his own off of his boyfriend. He wanted to remember every single detail; how perfect Sirius' messy hair matched with his red cheeks, how delicate his lips felt wrapped around his penis, how wet he was from Sirius' saliva... Remus kept observing his penis disappearing into the other's mouth as Sirius was moving his head back and forth, teasing him with his tongue, slipping it all over. 

"Sirius," Remus moaned, gripping his hair firmly. Sirius was pushing and pushing him to the edge, driving him crazy, not caring how little more could the other take. Every cell in Remus' body was filled with pleasure when the building climax had finally reached its highest point.

The forgotten book dropped on the floor and the world around Remus had stopped. He suddenly felt a sweet relief spreading across his body as he filled Sirius' mouth with his hot sperm, making him swallow the whole thing.  

" _Je t'aime mon amour_ ," Remus gasped when Sirius stood up, wiping the corners of his lips with a finger. Both of them were overwhelmed with emotions and they were barely standing on their own feet.  

" _Je_ _t'aime_ you too," Sirius replied with a smile, flinging his arms around Remus' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Your feedback gives me live! ;)


End file.
